Grávida
by Morgana Elvendork
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: O capítulo final da série "Namorado", de Molly Raesly.


N/T: Esta fic é uma tradução de "Pregnant," de Molly Raesly. É a terceira e última parte da série "Namorado." As duas fics anteriores a esta se encontram traduzidas em minhas fics, e as versões originais estão nas minhas favoritas. Você pode ler esta sem ter lido as outras, mas irá perder alguns detalhes. Então, recomendo que leiam as duas antes dessa (vale a pena!)

* * *

 **Grávida**

por Molly Raesly

* * *

 **Novidade de Irmã**

" _O que é uma boa notícia se você não tem uma irmã para dividir?" ~Jenny DeVries_

* * *

"Mmmmph," resmunguei ao sentir uma cutucada entre os ossos de meu ombro. Meus músculos estavam se contorcendo em resposta, e eu me virei para evitar o contato.

Eu fechei meus olhos e tentei me focar em pegar no sono novamente da mesma maneira que um tronco flutuava em um rio sem correnteza.

Eu senti meus músculos em alerta relaxarem em submissão. Apesar do frio de novembro lá fora, meu travesseiro cheirava ao doce perfume de flores do verão em um ar quente, e eu vagamente me lembrei da imagem de tendas brancas e luzes brilhantes.

"Lily," uma voz coaxou. Um boca quente e úmida acariciou meu ouvido enquanto eu lentamente registrava meu nome sendo repetido. Eu a desliguei como um rádio e minhas pálpebras ficavam cada vez mais pesadas.

Eu gemi levemente e me rolei de uma maneira que eu estava deitada de lado na larga cama king-size. Cada parte do meu corpo estava abrigada no colchão confortável. Eu estava dormindo em um marshmallow.

"Vamos, Lily," a voz me apressou. Mais dedos esfregaram minha testa e meu cabelo.

Uma parte mais profunda de meu cérebro me disse para eu pegar minha varinha em meu criado mudo e atacar o intruso, mas eu silenciei o pequeno Moody dentro de mim. A voz era familiar, e as mãos eram amáveis.

Minha consciência lentamente começou a despertar. Eu ouvi alguns passos abafados no escuro e um "ai, meu dedão," antes das molas do colchão rangerem e a cabeceira da cama resmungar em protesto.

Eu me movi para o meu lado a direita para evitar a figura, mas momentos depois eu senti braços quentes envolverem meu torso em um abraço como se eu fosse um pedaço de pergaminho em formato de Lily.

Eu resmunguei levemente em resposta ao enfiar meu rosto sonolento na curvatura de seu pescoço.

"Lily," James murmurou com um suspiro.

Eu senti suas mãos se moveram para os lados de minha camiseta aquecida, revelando minha pele para o quarto escuro antes delas se posicionarem na base de meu pescoço. "Estou em casa," disse ele antes de beijar meus lábios.

Eu estava prestes a abrir meus olhos, mas eles continuaram fechados quando eu enfiei minhas mãos em seu cabelo e o puxei para outro beijo molhado. Minha boca se moveu lentamente enquanto eu tentava lentamente despertar meu cérebro até minhas sinapses começarem a disparar para todos os lugares certos, e meu corpo foi empurrado para o mais perto do dele possível.

Com a respiração um pouco pesada, James se separou de mim.

Eu me aproximei dele para recuperar o calor e o cheiro familiar de grama e cinzas do seu peito.

James beijou o topo de minha cabeça antes de nos colocar de volta entre os cobertores, roubando o tecido de mim para cobrir suas pernas compridas.

"Que horas são?" perguntei sonolenta, temendo a resposta.

"Tarde," ele murmurou, tirando seus óculos e os colocando com sua varinha em seu criado mudo. "Já passou das quatro horas."

Eu gemi. "Eu tenho que acordar em duas horas," percebi em um tom tão cheio de mau-humor quanto eu consegui colocar naquela hora.

"Maldito Moody por nos fazer trabalhar em turnos separados."

Minha mente passou imagens de Moody encontrando James e eu demonstrando um pouco de sentimento em uma sala desocupada depois que os exames finais da Academia de Aurores terminaram na última primavera. A punição foi severa, mas nada se comparava a desagradável situação de raramente ver meu marido.

Eu me sentei lentamente, apesar dos gritos de protesto de minhas funções motoras.

"O que você está fazendo?" James me perguntou grogue. Seus braços se moveram em torno da minha barriga em uma tentativa de me segurar no lugar. "Fique," ele pediu, descansando sua cabeça em meu peito.

Eu peguei seu braço e o puxei de uma maneira em que ele estava quase sentado.

Em seguida, eu me estiquei para meu criado mudo e tateei meus dedos no que parecia ser meu último livro e um telefone antes de apanhar minha varinha. Eu murmurei um encanto, e uma pequena luz apareceu na ponta de minha varinha. Eu a movimentei para que eu pudesse ver o rosto de James.

Eu corri meus dedos pelo corte fresco em seu rosto.

James segurou um gemido de dor. "Não desviei a tempo," disse ele. "Nós estávamos em uma ronda em Newcastle onde havia rumores que Bellatrix estava lá com alguns outros Comensais da Morte. Ela não estava se sentindo muito amigável."

Eu tracei meus dedos pela área ensanguentada. "Tome mais cuidado," disse a ele antes de curar o arranhão com minha varinha. "Leva muito tempo para encontrar mais Jameses no mundo."

"Sim, querida," ele suspirou.

Eu examinei a pele curada, e uma vez que eu não vi nenhum arranhão, eu gentilmente baixei seu queixo para que eu pudesse beijá-la.

Ele zumbiu enquanto eu percorria meus dedos pelas bolsas roxas em baixo de seus olhos.

"Você deveria dormir. Você está horrível."

James riu fracamente antes dele me puxar contra seu peito nu. Ele colocou seus lábios em minha garganta e inalou. "Ainda não," ele sussurrou contra minha pele.

Eu me contorci nos lençóis vinho com seu hálito atingindo meu pescoço. Eu me virei para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos castanho-esverdeados sonolentos sem a proteção dos seus óculos de armação metálica. Ele mal conseguia os manter abertos, mas a pequena luz projetada pela minha varinha permitiu que eu pudesse ver suas íris verdes e douradas.

James correu sua mão pelos meus longos cabelos vermelhos que eu não tive tempo de cortar desde antes do nosso casamento. Ele apertou os olhos para que ele conseguisse me ver no escuro e sem suas lentes de um homem velho.

"Moody acha que nós os fizemos correr. Sem mencionar o que fizemos pelo lado de Dumbledore."

Eu ri. "Parece sujo."

James riu preguiçosamente.

"Não foi tão engraçado," anunciei, passando as pontas de meu dedo na cicatriz familiar de meu peito.

"Mas eu estou tão cansado."

Eu concordei com um suspiro. Eu estava exausta, também. Ser uma auror era muito mais complicado do que eu esperava que fosse no meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Com Voldemort ainda a solta com seus Comensais da Morte causando danos por todos os cantos, nosso departamento estava dividido em grupos para fazermos rondas. Todos estavam trabalhando em horas ridículas para ficar a parte de tudo. Mesmo assim, não havia nenhum dia em que uma tragédia não acontecesse. Alguns dias eram pessoas inocentes que falhávamos em proteger. Outros dias eram alguém de nós.

Com tudo se quebrando em minha volta, eu estava completamente exausta ultimamente ao tentar juntar os cacos para juntá-los novamente em algum tipo de vida.

"O que você está fazendo em suas horas de folga?" disse ele sufocando um bocejo.

"Dormindo, basicamente," respondi sincera. "Mas eu fui almoçar com Hest."

"Onde?"

"No Caldeirão Furado."

"Como está Londres desde o ataque?"

"Nada bem," respondi, propositalmente escondendo a falta de lojas e seus proprietários apavorados.

Eu senti seus braços se apertarem em volta de mim de forma protetora.

"Eu fui cuidosa, prometo."

"Como ela está lidando com o término do namoro?"

Eu suspirei. "Melhor. Ela não chorou desta vez, mas ela está com um novo par se sapatos. Você sabe como ela gosta de fazer compras quando ela está para baixo. Ela está enfrentando. Ela disse que irá seguir em frente e ir a alguns encontros, com caras melhores. Mas acho que esse término não vai durar muito mais do que o último durou."

James zumbiu pensativamente, afofando seu cabelo para frente e para traz. "Sirius parecia bem sério com isso. Parece que dessa vez é para valer."

Eu ri como se ele tivesse terminado de contar um piada hilária. "Sirius sério," piei entre risadas.

"Você está sonolenta, minha Lily."

Eu lutei teimosamente para manter meus olhos preguiçosos abertos. "E então minha mãe ligou."

"Como estão seus pais?"

Meus dedos começaram a desenhar círculos em seu peito mais uma vez. Eu sabia que falar sobre pais era difícil para ele desde o ataque. "Bem," respondi delicadamente. "Minha mãe está se preparando para uma pequena peça que os alunos dela irão apresentar."

"Seu pai recebeu aquele _Quadribol Semanal_ que eu o enviei?"

"Ele disse 'obrigado'."

James rosnou em resposta.

"Mamãe quer que você tire um dia de folga para visitá-la."

"Você estava inclusa nesse convite?"

Eu bufei. "Não diretamente."

James sorriu e beijou minha testa, puxando-me em seus braços. Eu respirei fundo para me prepara para revelar a última parte da informação.

"Ela me deu uma atualizada sobre Tun-Petúnia," disse finalmente. Era duro dizer seu nome. Eu não falava com ela há anos, com exceção do cartão de natal dois anos trás com fotos dela e Vernon em uma ilha com drinks de frutas nas mãos e sorrisos esnobes em seu rosto. Mesmo assim, não há um dia que em que eu não pense nela. Acontece em lugares estranhos. Eu via alguém na rua usando uma saia que eu sabia que ela iria odiar ou passava por uma vitrine com humos em uma loja de comidas. No começo, só ao ver alguém esfregando seu braço me fazia chorar. Mas, com o tempo, estava melhorando. Agora eu congelaria por um momento, suspiraria tristemente, e então continuo com minha vida.

"Ah?" sua voz se despertou no final, entregando sua tentativa óbvia de parece casual. "Alguma coisa interessante?"

"Ela está grávida."

James sentou rapidamente, como se ele tivesse sido atingido no peito por um feitiço. "Mesmo?" todos os traços de sono sumiram de sua voz.

"Mesmo," respondi, me apoiando em meu travesseiro.

"É uma criança humana?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu espero que ela nasça sem bigode."

James riu. "E o que você disse sobre isso?"

Eu dei de ombros mais uma vez. "Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. Eu nunca vi Petúnia como mãe. Ela sempre odiou brincar com bonecas bebê. Mas acho que estou feliz por ela."

"Contando que o bebê puxe o seu lado da família."

"E privar Vernon de uma baleia em miniatura?" brinquei, permitindo-me voltar a imaturidade dos velhos tempos.

James esticou seu braço para acariciar meu cabelo. "Não consigo acreditar."

"Nem eu," ela concordou. "Petúnia vai ficar tão gorda."

A última vez que eu vi minha irmã ela estava fazendo suas malas e se preparando sair de casa depois de sua lua de mel. Sempre de forma sutil, minha mãe me mantinha informada sobre ela durante suas ligações. Eu sabia que ela queria desesperadamente nos reunir como uma família, mas isso era mais improvável que o sol e a lua dividindo o céu. Eu tinha feito minha escolha.

James se remexeu desconfortavelmente. "Você não disse nada sobre nós, disse?" perguntou acusatoriamente.

"Tipo o que?" perguntei.

"Tipo inventar uma mentira, dizendo que você também está grávida, para competir com o que eles estão fazendo?"

Eu dei uma risada leve. "James, eu não tenho mais dezessete anos. Eu não preciso de grandes mentiras para competir com minha irmã."

Ele me deu um sorriso de desculpas. "Eu sei," recuou, tateando seu cabelo. "Eu só queria ter certeza. Nós somos conhecidos por fazermos coisas bem estúpidas no passado.

"Mmm."

James escorregou para dentro das coberta e agarrou minha perna direita assertivamente para começar a beijá-la até minha panturrilha. Suas mãos calejadas habilmente separaram meus joelhos. "Só para caso eu precise ajudar você com a mentira," ele acrescentou divertidamente com seus lábios indo precariamente para cima, fazendo com que eu sentisse sua barba por fazer na parte interna de minha coxa.

Meus olhos se fecharam com suas mãos caminhando para a velha camiseta de quadribol escarlate, levantando-a para revelar minha calcinha.

"Mmm," suspirei, esticando meus braços em minha cabeça em meu travesseiro.

"Sabe, caso eu precise oferecer meus serviços de marido," ele continuou, beliscando minha pele provocadoramente.

Eu guinchei e puxei seu rosto para o meu. Eu o beijei profundamente quando sua língua encontrou a minha, e ele se posicionou em cima do meu corpo com sus braços contra o colchão.

Eu enfiei meus dedos em seu cabelo enquanto uma de suas mãos ia corria para cima e a outra para baixo.

Ele nos virou de uma forma em que eu estava deitada em cima dele.

"Você não está dizendo nada," disse ele ofegante quando nos separamos para respirar. Ele esticou sua mão para tirar uma mexa de cabelo que estava bloqueando meus olhos.

Eu pressionei minhas mãos em seu peito, mas ele nos virou para eu ficar contra o colchão mais uma vez. Eu suspirei e deixei com que ele guiasse minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura para se prenderem no elástico de sua cueca.

Suas costas se arquearam em cima de mim. "Nós poderíamos enganá-los facilmente," ele prometeu delicadamente em meu ouvido.

Eu o beijei, me desamarrando dele enquanto nossos lábios diminuíam a velocidade. "Essa não é a questão."

"Por que?" ele perguntou, começando a beijar o lóbulo de minha orelha. "Eu acho que isso pode ser extremamente," ele fez uma pausa, suas mãos começando a correr por baixo de minha camiseta mais uma vez. "Extremamente prazeroso."

Eu me concentrei para lembrar de como se falava por um momento antes de começar. "Bem, eu gostaria de pensar que eu passei da fase de mentir para provar um ponto para minha irmã."

"Crescimento," ele comentou distraído, continuando a me beijar propositalmente.

Eu senti seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso contra minha pele, e eu sorri automaticamente em resposta. "E não há necessidade de mentir," disse antes de respirar fundo. Eu mordi meu lábio e fechei meus olhos com força. "Porque eu estou grávida."

James congelou com meu lábio inferior ainda em sua boca. "O que?" ele perguntou.

Eu apertei meus olhos. "Eu estou grávida," repeti ansiosa, sentindo meu coração afundar em meu corpo.

James se sentou na cama. Ele acendeu um abajur próximo e colocou seus óculos em seu rosto antes de se virar para mim com uma expressão incompreensível. "Você está grávida?"

"Sim." Eu tentei decifrar seu olhar indecifrável, mas seus olhos castanho-esverdeados me deixavam estupefata.

"Mas, como?"

Eu sorri nervosamente. "Você sabe como."

Ele bagunçou seu cabelo furiosamente. "Bem, óbvio," ele acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso. "Mas nós sempre fomos cuidadosos com feitiços contraceptivos."

Eu suspirei. "Lembra daquela vez três semanas atrás quando nós tínhamos acabado de chegar de uma ronda?"

Ele sorriu ao se lembrar daquela noite.

"Então," disse óbvia.

"Então você está grávida," disse ele.

"Estou grávida. O curandeiro confirmou e tudo."

"Você foi a um curandeiro sem eu?" James perguntou preocupado, acariciando meu rosto com seu dedão. "Por que você não disse nada?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu achei que fosse só uma gripe. Eu nunca pensei que seria…"

"Um bebê," ele finalizou por mim. Ele baixou sua cabeça e respirou fundo, e eu mordi meu lábio ao esperar pelo que parecia ser a vida inteira para ver sua expressão.

James estava sorrindo. "Nós vamos ter um bebê," ele anunciou reverentemente. "Um bebê," ele repetiu para enfatizar.

"Eu sei," disse hesitantemente. "Você está bem com isso?"

Ele revirou seus olhos. "Você é a pessoa mais boba, ridícula e maravilhosa do mundo," disse ele.

Eu suspirei aliviada.

James deixou escapar uma comemoração rouca antes de agarrar a parte de trás do meu pescoço e me beijar triunfantemente. Ele ergueu minha camiseta e depositou beijos delicados por meu abdômen. Ele zumbiu por minha pele aquecida. "Tem um bebê aqui. Nosso bebê."

"Sim," respondi, sem conseguir segurar meu riso de alegria.

Nos levou quase trinta minutos para conseguirmos nos acalmar.

Eu descansei minha cabeça contra o ombro de James, e nós entrelaçamos nossas mãos esquerdas antes de nos preparamos para um sono muito precisado.

James beijou minha testa e exalou docemente, meu corpo subindo e descendo em seu peito. "Eu te amo muito."

Eu suspirei contentemente enquanto meus olhos começavam a fechar.

Em algum lugar muito distante, Petúnia estava provavelmente na mesma posição, com um bebê sonhando dentro de sua barriga, também.

Minha mão livre descansou em minha barriga, e eu ouvi o som da batida do coração de James contra meu ouvido.

Eu iria ser uma mãe.

Smehkaleen.

* * *

N/T: E aqui termina a trilogia da Molly. Espero que tenham gostado! Eu sei que tinha prometido ela apenas para ano que vem, mas consegui deixar ela pronta antes e não resisti!

Até a próxima,

Morgana


End file.
